


Saved You a Seat

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "I knew you'd come."





	Saved You a Seat

"I saved you a seat," Masaki whispers, pointing at the empty chair next to him. "Quick!"

The movie just started. Satoshi almost didn't make it on time, but here he is, sitting next to Masaki just like they planned for the entire week.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep," Satoshi mumbles, leaning into Masaki to not disturb anyone else.

Masaki grins. "I supposed that. I knew you'd come."

Satoshi almost feels embarrassed that he, for a second, considered not coming. He says nothing and just leans back, training his eyes on the screen. It's a horror movie. He doesn't mind them, but he _knows_ Masaki is bad at watching horror stuff by himself—which makes his choice a bit strange.

It doesn't take long for Masaki to get scared. He jumps in his seat and clings to Satoshi's arm with both hands. When Satoshi wraps his arm around Masaki, he seems to relax a little. He still jumps from time to time, and buries his face in Satoshi's chest or in the crook of his neck when what's happening on the screen gets too horrifying for him to keep watching.

And Satoshi can't say he dislikes having Masaki practically draped over him this way.


End file.
